Pure Magic
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: [Now You See It...]Rated PG13 for language...just in case. I saw the disney channel original movie Now You See It...and I had to do a story about Alyson and Danny. hee hee. AlysonDanny


**Pure Magic**

**By: Moo**

Okay, I finished watching the Disney Channel movie "Now You See It..." and I thought that Allison and Danny would make a cool couple. So here's a fic. It shall be a one shot. I'm sort of writing it as I go, so here it goes...

So, Danny was safe. And in hiding. He was trying to get stronger, to be able to face Max. But Danny had become my best friend. I loved it when he did his tricks. He would always do this weird thing where I would appear right next to him.

"Danny! How are you? I haven't talked to you in so long!" I hugged him, and he hugged me back. "Yeah, I know. I've missed you so much." I looked at him and realized how different he was. Almost a year after I had first met him, and I see a spark in his eyes that I didn't see back then. He smiled a taunting smile and he said, "You better go." As soon as he said that, I was back in my room. That's pretty much how it was. He would 'summon' me to him, and just as quickly bring me back. Sometimes, we would spend the whole day together just watching tv or something. "Alyson?? Earth to Alyson!" I heard a voice. "Earth is too boring." I answered, shaking myself back to reality. "Oh! Hey Michelle!" I saw the pink tee that said, "I'd would say I would love to go out with you, but I'd be lying," and I knew it was my conceited friend. "Hey Alyson. Guess what? I talked to that new guy Victor, and he says he's so into you." Michelle sat on my bed. "Oh. Victor, right." I said, without much enthusiasm. "What's wrong, Aly? Don't you think he's hot?" Michelle turned to my bedstand, and picked up the picture of me with Danny. "I don't know...I'm just not interested in dating right now, Chelle." I rubbed the side of my arm and wondered why I was so uncomfortable. "You're into this 'Danny' guy, aren't you? Where does he live anyways? Everytime I call, you're with him, and I've never met him!!" Michelle smiled as she put the picture down. "No! I am not into Danny!! He's my best friend." I snapped. How dare she think I liked Danny as more than a friend?! That was prepostrous! That was...true? No...it couldn't it?

"You know what? To prove to you that I do not like my best friend like that...call Victor. I'll go out with him." I looked at her, smiling. Deep down, I was screaming at myself. "Oh my GOSH! I'll go call him right now!! You guys will be the school's HOTTEST couple!!!" she squeaked as she ran downstairs to get her cell phone. I waited until Michelle had left until I let myself show my true feelings. "Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that." I sighed solemnly. Pretty soon, Michelle came back, her cell phone in her hand and a huge smile on her face. She mouthed 'it's Victor.' and she put her hand over the phone. "Talk to him." She said, happily. I sighed, and took the phone. "Hello?" I said in the fakest tone ever, but no one ever notices that...except for...Danny. "Alyson! Hi. It's Victor. So, I hear you want to have the honor of going out with moa?" he said, in this horrible 'macho' like tone. In my mind, I said, "Why Victor! We have something in common. I'm fake with you and anyone that wants me to be someone different. And you're fake with...well, practically everyone. But you're not fooling me." "Uhh...right. Um...I mean, of course." I had to try so hard to keep myself from telling him how I really felt. "Okay. I'll pick you up soon, mon'cher." he answered. _I bet you don't even know what that means. Mon'cher. Well here's something...je vous déteste. _

"So, what is it about me that attracted you? My amazingly handsome eyes? Tell me what entranced you!" Victor kept talking about himself. Danny never did that. I was at a crappy diner with a really crappy person. Great. I looked around, hoping to find a way to get out. "Who are you looking for?" he turned around to see what I was looking at. "Oh. Umm..." Then I had a great idea. "My friend Danny. He is sooo amazing. He has great eyes, and he's so modest. He never brags about himself." I smiled sickeningly sweetly. "Oh. He sounds like a gay bitch. Of course, you are more interested in me. Ha!" he started to laugh and all I could think of was what he had just said. "Je ne vous aime pas. Je pense que vous êtes terrible. Et vous n'êtes pas même français. Vous ne pouvez pas même comprendre ce que je dis maintenant. Danny est plus l'homme que vous serez dans vingt ans. Ainsi il serait le meilleur que vous arrêtiez talking. Merci. And I know you didn't understand a single word I said. That's because you are so fake. What I said is: 'I do not like you. I think that you are awful. And you are not even French. You cannot even understand what I am saying now. Danny is more the man than you will be in twenty years. So, it would be the best than you stop talking. Thank you.' Okay? So now, I'll be leaving. Au revoir mon'cher." I stood up and walked away from Victor with my first genuine smile since I had last seen Danny.

I just walked into my room and poof there I was standing next to Danny. "Oh. Hey Danny." I smiled. "Hey! You know, I love when you smile like that." he said, flirting with me. We always did this...and always said it jokingly. Could it be that deep down, it actually means something? No...impossible. I grinned even more as he caressed my cheek. I looked into his eyes, and didn't see the usual laughing glance I usually did. This time his eyes were serious, looking at me in a way I couldn't describe...was it love?! It couldn't be, I told myself. My smile faded away, and I looked down. "What's wrong, Aly?" he looked at me, worry filling his eyes. "I...I don't know." I answered, in a whisper. I couldn't see why I felt so..empty. I felt like I needed something to fill a hole in my heart, and then I thought, "Can it be Danny?" Then my concience shook its head. "Why are you thinking about Danny so much? He's just your friend, remember?!"

I lifted my head to talk to Danny, but I realized I was back in my room. "Danny? Danny?" I asked, but I knew he wasn't going to answer back. On my desk was a note.

Aly,  
Sorry to leave you without saying goodbye. But I think that you need sometime to figure things out. I think that I do as well. Whenever you need me, just call. You know I'll always be there.

Love,

Danny

I looked at the note and I knew he was right. I sat in my chair and said to myself, "Okay, time to think about your feelings Aly." I was about to stand up to go to my bed, when my phone rang. "Damn." I said, and answered it. "Hello? Alyson here." I said into the phone. "Aly? What the HELL happened to you?! You just turned down the hottest guy in school IN FRENCH?! Are you drunk or something?" Michelle's voice answered. "Michelle. Look, no, I'm not drunk. And I don't like him. He's a total fake. I don't need this right now. I have to get some things about me in order." I answered, groaning inwardly. "Damn right you do!! Do you know what this would do for your rep?! This would make you the luckiest girl in the school---," I cut off Michelle before she could finish. "Michelle, you keep him. I have to go. Good luck, and I'll talk to you later. BYE!" I said quickly and put down the phone.

Then I realized what I really felt. "DANNY!!" I screamed as loud as I can. And before I knew it, I was back with him. I could see that he was blushing. "Look, Aly. I have to tell you something important." he started. "Shh..." I put my finger up to his lips. He looked at me and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips touched and that kiss was all that mattered. That kiss was pure magic.

**THE END**


End file.
